1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that is simply manufactured and has high display quality, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses which emit light by applying a voltage to a thin film layer including an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, so that electrons and holes recombine with each other in the organic light-emitting layer. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been spotlighted as the next generation display apparatuses due to their lighter and thinner design, wider viewing angle, faster response times, and lower power consumption, e.g., as compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors or liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Full color organic light-emitting display apparatuses may emit light having different wavelengths according to different pixels, e.g., according to red, green, and blue pixels. As such, an optical resonance structure for changing an optical path between a transparent layer, e.g., a translucent mirror, and a reflective layer in each pixel according to the wavelength of emitted light may be implemented.